


johnny and i went to a 7 hour road! he tried to get rid of me

by irilia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, M/M, ten is a youtuber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irilia/pseuds/irilia
Summary: this was inspired by Arden Rose and Will Darbyshire's video please watch ittens sentences are bold ones





	johnny and i went to a 7 hour road! he tried to get rid of me

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by Arden Rose and Will Darbyshire's video please watch it
> 
> tens sentences are bold ones

**“Hey guys! Today me and my stupid boyfriend who thinks that he is a fucking gourmet decided to go for a seven hour long road just to eat a burger so here we are!”** 

 

“Okay first of all Ten was crying whole week because he was sick and couldn't film anything and I tried to be a good boyfriend but look at us know. Also, it isn't a burger, it is THE burger. You were the one who found the place.” Ten giggled. He was right, and he knew Johnny was irritated right now, so he looked cute. He continued what he was doing and mumbled a **“Yea sure babe.”**. Johnny looked him angrily and Ten kissed him on the cheek.

 

Ten took out his phone and opened Spotify and Johnny looked him in the eye and said “Guys I stay up all night to make a 7 hour playlist and guess what is Ten going to open. Yeah, you're right, Troye Sivan. I know this bitch's voice better than my own voice because apparently Ten only listen him.”. Ten laughed and sang sorry and opened Johnny's playlist. And mumbled **“I just don't want you to get distracted.”** “Then cover your face because your beauty is distracting me.” Ten looked at him with a serious face and turned to camera **“Guys I forgot to say Jaehyun's pickup lines are coming along with us because apparently Taeyong couldn't make it.”**. “I wish they were with us, we could lay at the back, and they would bicker here instead.” **“I mean I love your voice too thanks”**. Johnny hold Tens hand and kissed it and said “I love you too.”. Ten blushed and giggled **“stop it”**.

 

They were close, even before this whole dating thing, even before they came out to their subscribers as boyfriends but Ten wasn't used to this. It still felt like it was their first touch and first kiss and first glance. Nothing got monotone with Johnny. It was always unexpected and he loved it.

 

Johnny saw how Ten got and laughed at him. He always acted like he is bold and confident but at the end of the day he was the one who blushes and panics. He started to driving the car and Ten started the playlist.

 

They started to sing along to songs and it turned into a mess because at some point they were just screaming and laughing.

 

Johnny was singing his favourite song badly and Ten was laughing and looking for something, but he couldn't find. **“Babe, did you get water?”** he asked. “You were supposed to get them, and I was getting bags. Bags are here, so, babe, did you get water?”. **“Haha, yea about that... I think I might think you were getting them and i just got myself here.”** “It's okay. I put two bottles in the blue bag. It's on the back.” Ten turned back but couldn't reach it. **“I hate your tall ass. I can't reach the fucking bag.”** “How is it about my ass?..  Do you need help?.. Oh god just undo your belt.”. Ten did what Johnny said and got up in the car and tried to reach the bag. “Okay but look at that ass. Ten has the best ass and you can't convince me otherwise.” He kissed his ass and laughed. Ten was saying stop it and shaking his butt while Johnny kept laughing and tried to drive car.

 

Ten sat back after a while and added **“That's why you can't trust men. Stay in school and fell in love with girls not tall boys.”**. Johnny gave a confused look and said “You  fucking hate heteros what the fuck are you talking about? You dropped out and I just saved our ass from taking a break and making this road longer.”. Ten kissed him **“I was talking with my baby lesbians. And I would die without you but can you focus on the road I don't want you to die.”.**

 

Ten held Johnny's hand smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for my mistakes, english isn't my first language and im also sorry about the format i will fix everything as soon as I got my computer back


End file.
